La Ultima tentacion
by eterna soledad
Summary: le tiene miedo a amar y no ser correspondido, y al salir a desaogarse encuentra un tentacion, sedera o seguira aferrado a su amor


**La última tentación de Haruka ****Ten'ou**

Viento-mar Ten'ou Kaiou

Lentamente recorro los surcos de recuerdos, para alimentar la memoria opacada por tan deslumbrante presente, mi muerte. Hoy camino entre personas conocidas y extrañas, no me pregunto la razón por la que estoy ahí, yo sé la respuesta, camino entre paredes de carne muerta, indiferentes a mí, abro lentamente mi corazón para encontrar lo que no pueden ver, a mí y a ella.

Puedo observar el silencio entre el ruidoso movimiento de la ignorancia, para poder encontrar tan sutil susurro de saber que hay alguien más entre las búsquedas de los destinos, el amor, ahí me detengo para atentamente comprender lo que ahora me transmite alguien sin rostro... y ahora visualizo, son recuerdos...

De cómo esa noche... su cuerpo se fundió con el mío para danzar el magnifico arte del amor...

Aún recuerdo... todo lo que paso... tan gracioso y tan sublime a la vez...

**Historia ----**

Todo era silencioso en la habitación, sólo de manera lánguida se escuchaba a Michiru posar su cuerpo en la piscina, Haruka miraba a través de la ventana las lagrimas que el cielo daban en coronación al tan deplorable destino de estas dos almas.

Pasaron instantes eternos cuando se tomaron de las manos, Michiru había callado desde entonces, Haruka quería hablar, realmente necesita sacar lo que había en su corazón, eso que tanto lo sofocaba, pero simplemente lo reprimió. Se levanto, se detuvo frente a la piscina, Michiru lo miró.

"Ahora vuelvo" Dijo Haruka y partió.

Cruzaba las calles a toda velocidad, aún en su mente estaba eso que lo hacia dudar de su fortaleza¿cómo decirle a Michiru que algo había cambiado? Desde hace días soñaba con ella, con su cabello, con su cuerpo, sus labios...

Su mente divago tanto que se olvidó de lo que había frente a el, de pronto algo lo hizo detenerse... un rechino de su frente, alguien cayo al suelo, su moto se inclino raspándole la pierna, Haruka dio un pequeño grito de molestia, se paro, corrió hacia la chica que estaba en el suelo.

-"¿Estás bien?"- Dijo Haruka mientras ayudaba a levantarla. La tomo por la cintura, ella puso sus manos en su pecho, Haruka la cargo, se miraron, sus ojos se cruzaron, navegaron hacia un mar de conocer y comprender lo que había en el enigma de ellos mismos. La muchacha se sonrojo un poco...

-"Estoy bien, gracias"- se soltó de su protector.

-"Discúlpame, estaba algo distraído¡Vicky!"- extendió su manos, ella lo miro, esos ojos esmeralda fríos, seductores ante el misterio de ser un cielo y el viento el que habita en ellos.

-"Esta bien Haruka no te preocupes."- Ella extendió su mano. La mano de Haruka era fuerte, segura al saludar, desvió su mirada y observo que la rodilla de Haruka sangraba. -"cielos estas sangrando...déjame ayudarte con esa herida..."- Haruka asintió, la chica le dijo que vivía a unas cuadras de ahí.

Se habían conocido en el mismo barco en el que Haruka hablo con Michiru por primera vez... y desde entonces... su vida cambiaría.

Mientras caminaban Haruka observo a la muchacha, su mirada le recordaba tanto a Michiru, sin comprender porque, su corazón se acelero, poco a poco fueron caminando... ella no decía nada, Haruka aspiro un poco de aire, en el se mezclaba la fragancia de la muchacha... soñó.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michiru dejo de nadar, su cuerpo cubierto por el agua de la piscina se resbalaba por su cuerpo desnudo, hace tiempo que quería nadar así, para sentir la libertad. Se preguntaba donde estaría Haruka, una brisa de viento penetro el departamento, lentamente acarició la espalda de Michiru, una gota de agua impulsada por ése elemento rodó desde la base del cuello, lenta... y seductivamente , la textura liquida, irreal, estremeció el cuerpo de Michiru, endeblemente recorrió el pecho, el viento parecía mezclado con esa gotita de agua, se encamino al pecho, la luz lánguida del sol hacia de esta gota una perla, hizo temblar la piel bajo ella, un suspiro y un nombre inundaron el lugar... -"Haruka".-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"Bien, listo, creo que con ese vendaje estarás muy bien"- Vicky sonrió ante su labor, pero Haruka no le hizo caso, parecía perdido, sus ojos mostraban tristeza, pero más allá de ese sentimiento había algo más... deseo Quizás.

-"¿Sucede algo?"- dijo.

-"Nada, es sólo que... bueno... te pareces mucho a..."- no pudo terminar la frase, el sólo decir su nombre le dolía.

-"¿La persona que amas?"- se adelanto.

-"Sí... pero... "-

-"¿Pero?"-

Haruka no quería responder, más bien no podía responder, su garganta se enrollaba, pero sin embargo anhelaba decir ese nombre, el dulce placer de recorrer con la lengua tan prodigiosas palabras...

-"No puedo demostrarle cuanto... la amo... cuanto la deseo..."- Dijo al fin.

-"¿Por qué no?"- Haruka miro hacia ella, Vicky se estremeció, su piel tembló, la hermosura en el rostro de el hombre frente a ella la cautivo, quería besarlo... consolarlo. Haruka noto la mirada penetrante de Vicky una chica de Ojos azules y cabello castaño claro ondulado como las olas marinas. Pronto su recuerdo... hizo que su deseo aumentara, era como tener a Michiru frente a el.

Pronto comenzó a llover, el dulce liquido del cielo limpiaría las nubes, el sonido de un relámpago provoco el despertar de Vicky, volteo hacia su ventana, la cerró, miro de nuevo a Haruka los ojos de éste ahora eran fríos y cálidos, había contradicción en su forma de recorrer el delgado cuerpo de Vicky.

Haruka se acerco, la tomo por la cintura... se miraron...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sonido de la regadera inundo el cuarto de baño, Michiru desnuda aún tocaba el agua en la tina, cerro la llave del agua, penetro su cuerpo... se acostó... y pacientemente comenzó a bañarse.

Estaba muy inquieta, Haruka no volvía de su paseo, sin embargo estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de arranques, Haruka no era muy expresivo con ella, era distante, pero cada día sentía que cuando lo tocaba, cuando lo acariciaba su piel se erizaba... eso le daba tantas esperanzas...

No quiso pensar más, sólo se relajo en el agua...para tratar de estar lista para cuando Haruka regresara.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Haruka yo..." Vicky no podía decir nada, sabía que estaba mal, Haruka no la amaba, y no quería que ese muchacho cometiera un error.

La iba a besar, pero... siempre hay un pero...

Haruka se detuvo, la miro largamente, las mas intensas emociones que jamás había expresado por miedo...

-"Perdón"-

Patéticamente se inundo en tan absurda idea de besar a otra persona por sólo un deseo por saber...

-"No te preocupes"-

-"Es sólo que... ¿Piensas que alguien como yo pueda hacer feliz a una mujer?, yo soy poco afectivo, y tan poco fiel como puedo demostrar que por amor puedo cambiar" Dijo con la mirada perdida en la ventana cerrada.

Vicky no comprendía, no quería entender, recorrió el rostro de Haruka, y se preguntaba como un chavo tan seguro como el se podía presionar tanto y tener tanto miedo a amar y no ser correspondido

-"sí... pienso que sí"- Al fin respondió

Haruka la miró... Vicky se acerco con una manzana, una manzana roja, la puso en la boca del chico frente a ella. Haruka la mordió, el sonido del crujir de la manzana y el delicado jugo de la fruta danzo con la lengua de el, el sabor era exquisito.

-"Anda ve... y dile que la amas"- Sonrió Vicky, Haruka tomo la manzana, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-"Gracias".-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruka entró en el departamento, paso por la salita que adornaba el lugar, después penetro hacia la alberca cerca de las habitaciones, la luz de luna se filtro por la ventana entre cerrada por la lluvia, he hizo de el agua en la piscina algo irresistible de probar... ¡Como Michiru! pensó.

Una pequeña iluminación podía verse salir del cuarto de Michiru, entro lenta y cuidadosamente, la luz provenía del baño, el pensar que Michiru estaría ahí, desnuda, en el agua, le hizo acelerar el corazón para inflamar su mente ante el lujurioso pensamiento de saberla ahí.

Michiru parecía ajena a su realidad, pero sin embargo pudo sentir la presencia de Haruka, no quería moverse, el sentir el cuerpo de ese hombre acercándose a ella era sublime, era como ver llegar placenteramente el final de una partida para el comienzo de un triunfo.

Haruka se llego a su destino, el agua cristalina permitía observar la anatomía de Michiru, sus piernas, sus pechos, su abdomen y tan ansiado sitio al que Haruka deseaba llegar, a la parte más intima del ser.

Deslizo su cuerpo por detrás de la tina, se arrodillo, podía escuchar la respiración de Michiru, con la manzana en la mano aún, la mordió, el sonido de ese crujir hizo que Michiru abriera los ojos.

-"Hola... Haruka"- pronuncio Michiru algo sonrojada y con un tono seductor en su voz

Haruka puso la fruta en la boca de Michiru, en esos labios rosados, con un leve tono rojo, sintió el jugo de la fruta pasar por su garganta, y una gota de ese manjar se resbaló por su cuello, Michiru tenía los ojos cerrados, Haruka se paso a un lado de la tina, para mirarla al rostro.

Con la lengua detuvo la llegada de esa gotita de jugo de manzana llegar al agua, así en su paladar obtuvo el sabor de la piel de Michiru, un suspiro le permitió continuar de manera libre. Sus labios tomaban de esa piel el sabor en besos cálidos, tentativos, lujuriosos. Lentamente llego al lóbulo de la oreja...

-"Te amo Michiru"- Haruka dijo esto tan tiernamente

La miró, se inundo poéticamente en el profundo y enigmático mar que rugía de pasión ante la palabra, la mirada de Michiru, Haruka besó tentativamente los labios de Michiru, esa fruta sabor a manzana prohibida por tan espléndido sabor. El beso fue lento, seductor, el aliento se mezclaba con el latir de los dos corazones enamorados. Michiru estiro la mano... a un botón de la camisa de Haruka.

Haruka le puso la mano, para evitar que lo hiciera... tenía inseguridad...

-"shhh... ahora... sólo somos nosotros"- susurro Michiru.

Desabrocho el botón, se miraban, esas miradas podían encontrar más palabras que el de sus propias gargantas apagadas por nerviosismo y pasión

La camisa fue despojada de su dueño, Haruka quedo con su fuerte torso libre, sus besos se acercaron de lo tierno a la pasional... inexplorables, de lento a velos. Y así Haruka como el viento abrumador que es, se despojo de los pantalones. Michiru lo miro, sus mejillas tenían un color carmín.

-"¿segura de esto Michiru?" tu sabes que te amo mas que nada y sabré esperar-

No respondió, lo tomo del cuello, y le indico que entrara a la tina... Haruka deposito su cuerpo de manera tranquila sobre el de Michiru, más besos se fueron dando, pero ahora eran desenfrenados, pasionales, como si fueran los últimos...

El agua comenzó a salir de la tina, los brazos se entrelazaban... Michiru se detuvo, Haruka al mirar sus ojos comprendió, quería disfrutar cada minuto, cada instante. Haruka salió de la tina, tomo el cuerpo delgado de Michiru entre sus brazos, pasaron por un lado de la piscina.

El cuerpo de Haruka tan masculino, su cuerpo fuerte, delgado bien moldeado, sus torso duro por el ejercicio, su abdomen bien marcado, era muy relucida su anatomía a la luz de la luna. La lluvia no paraba, el mar comenzó a cantar un sonido de furia.

Deposito el cuerpo de Michiru en la cama, las piernas de ésta rodearon la cintura de Haruka, queriéndolo tener más cerca, y cada vez más.

Haruka se libero para poder tomar los senos de Michiru, recorrió tentativamente con la lengua, saboreando, quería tener el sabor de su piel en su boca, después los beso. Michiru cerraba los ojos, suspiraba pero su voz era casi lánguida.

Haruka hizo un camino de entre los senos hasta el abdomen, lentamente bajar, a las ansiedades de placer conocidas de manera desbordante por el preciso instante de sólo conocer el placer un minuto o menos, ahí llego el, a donde sólo las más finas telas adornaban el cuerpo de Michiru, ahí poso sus labios, su lengua y su boca completa, para penetrar la pasión en una irresistible explosión de lujuria y amor.

-"ahhhhhhh... "- con lentitud en el pronunciar...un gemido y una señal de continuar.

De pronto Haruka paró, Michiru lo miro, lo tomo del cuello y lo acerco, se besaron, cruzaron sus piernas en un abrazo cruzado, Michiru pudo besar el cuello de Haruka pero no podía despegar su boca de esos labios color carne y delgados, no podía de percibir ese perfume tan varonil.

Haruka sintió que ya era el momento y penetro a Michiru, Ahí en un movimiento de caderas mutuo, con un beso no sólo de labios si no intimo más allá de la propia descripción poética de un amor por culminar. Dos bocas frotando lentamente sus lenguas para explorar esas puertas del aliento y dos intimidades explorando cuan verdadero es ese amor.

-"ahhh... ahhhhh... Ha...r...u ka..."-

-"aahhhhh... "-

El sonido de la lluvia, el crujir del cielo, la furia del mar...

Haruka se movió un poco más rápido, de forma acelerada era el viento, era la velocidad y simplemente no pudo más...

-"ahhhhh ahhhh ahhh "- se escucho más fuertemente en las paredes testigos de tan tentadora escena y memorable pasión entre dos desiguales pero amantes.

-"Michiruuuuuuuuuu"-

Pronto, segundos instantes, los cuerpos sudorosos, sin pensar, sin intentar ya hacerlo, en el punto máximo del triunfo comenzado tan sólo por la pizca de un anhelo de una prueba llamado voto de amor, ahí se extendió tal ansiedad por mostrar tan virtuoso ser ...

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhh Harukkkkkkaaa"-

-"ufffffff ... Michirruuurrrrruuu"-

Todo fue silencio...

Quietud...Virtud... Beatitud...

El cielo dejo de crujir tal inmensa tormenta por amar, el mar dejo de ser en furia no por destrucción si no por el inicio de una misma creación...

Todo fue silencio...

Esa noche se confesaron cuanto se amaban, dejaron salir todo ese deseo que tenían acumulado durante tanto tiempo, ese ere de verdad el sentimiento mas puro, eso era amor…


End file.
